I Need You
by Does my name honestly matter
Summary: Icy Queen Elsa Marie-Clarissa-Sky Monsen knows that one of the ways to make her winter powers stop is love. That is, until she forgets what love is like; Princess Anna doesn't spend as much time with her as before, she has Kristoff. The stress has led her to lose her control. Jack Frost has never known true love and he has been alone for a hundred years. Full Sum. Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

_**Icy Queen Elsa Marie-Clarissa-Sky Monsen knows that one of the ways to make her winter powers stop is love. That is, until she forgets what love is like; Princess Anna doesn't spend as much time with her as before, she has Kristoff. The stress has led her to lose her control. Jack Frost has never known true love and he has been alone for a hundred years. On a special nigh, their paths cross, and neither knows who the other one is. What will the snow queen and the frost king make of this strange encounter? **_

**Songs for the chapter:**

Let It Go – Idina Menzel

Stranger – Secondhand Serenade

Fallout – Marianas Trench

Been A Long Day – Rosi Golan

_Elsa_

If you look inside a girl, you would see how much she really cries, you would find out so many secrets and lots of lies but what you will see the most is how hard it is to stay strong when nothing is right and everything is wrong.

It's been almost a year. The past year has been filled with many snowman buildings, bike riding around the halls, and all of the things I've missed out on with my younger sister. Until she became more… involved… with ice master Kristoff. Sure, I think he's a very nice young man. We get along quite nicely, in fact. It's just that he's taken Anna away from me. I am quite certain he's going to ask for my blessing soon. When he asks, I will say yes.

Yes. That one small word will sentence my younger sister to her new life. I will welcome them in my palace, but I fear they'll want to be somewhere more… private… which is understandable. But I would like to still have my sister. I don't want her to leave; not when we've come so far in our relationship.

At this point in time, I have no one I fancy. I have many suitors, yes, but none of them really catch my attention. I believe that I'll end up an alone little old lady; Anna, of course, disagrees. The right person will come to me in due time. I have to agree with her, but all of the men who wish to court me are so dull. No adventure.

I sigh, and put my parchment down. The truth is I'm not special for anybody. It's been a long day, and I can't do anything right in my mood. I stand up from my office chair, and excuse myself from my work. It's time for me to hide away, and try to practice my magic. This whole week has been hard. Now, though, I feel as though it's okay for me to break down. I just want to be alone. As I walk to my room, everything fades away except for the door. I walk fast, wanting to get there before somebody happens to see me. I'm allowed to not work, as I've been overworking anyway.

I finally make it, and I lock my door behind me. The first thing I do is take off my stupid tiara. It doesn't suit me anyway; too formal for such a plain girl. I take my hair out of its formal twist, and pull it down into a braid. I take off all of my necessary formalities, and finally change into a more comfortable dress. _Okay, Elsa, concentrate._ My voice echoes in my head, as I finally let go of some of the stress that I've been holding back. It comes out all wrong, and freezes my room solid. Luckily, my feet are planted firmly on the ground. Shaking my head, I try to thaw it. I think of Anna and her love for Kristoff; of my own love, and finally of Olaf's love. Nothing works, and my room grows colder. I hear a clap behind me, and jump. I turn around, and cover my mouth. A young man is standing in my room, barefoot.

"Who're you?" I mumble, and take a step back. His eyes widen, but he smiles.

"Who am I?" He laughs. "Are you having problems, Miss…?"

"Elsa… And you are?"

"Jack Frost is my name. Are you a milk maiden? A maid?"

He doesn't know who I am. This is something new. I could make myself into somebody completely different. _What would the point in that be? _A small voice echoes from within. The point, voice, is that he doesn't know who I am. He wouldn't treat me different. He could know me as, well, me.

"I'm just Elsa. I'm visiting my cousin, the queen." I smile, and glance around my room.

"Ah, well, I see you've frozen this room." He gives me a small laugh. "I could help unfreeze it… Maybe help you control it."

"Would you really?" I beam. _This is a chance, Elsa. A chance to regain control._

"Of course! Here, I'll thaw this room and we can practice."

"Wait! I have a place we could go. Just let me write a note to my cousin."

He nods, and suddenly the room isn't frozen. I smile, but I write a note to my sister.

_Anna;_

_I've gone on a small vacation. I've done enough work lately that you'll be able to run the kingdom smoothly. You're always saying I need a break. I trust you'll be able to do a nice job. Don't ask where I am, I'll be home soon._

_Elsa._

"Okay, let me just grab a few supplies…" I smile, and put the note on my bed.

_Don't mess this chance for a real friend up. Don't mess this chance for control up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

**_Icy Queen Elsa Marie-Clarissa-Sky Monsen knows that one of the ways to make her winter powers stop is love. That is, until she forgets what love is like; Princess Anna doesn't spend as much time with her as before, she has Kristoff. The stress has led her to lose her control. Jack Frost has never known true love and he has been alone for a hundred years. On a special night, their paths cross, and neither knows who the other one is. What will the snow queen and the frost king make of this strange encounter?_**

**Songs for the chapter:**

Come Around – Rosi Golan

The Only Reason – Five Seconds of Summer

Shadow – Sam Tsui

Just A Kiss – Cover by Boyce Avenue

We Owned The Night – Lady Antebellum

_Elsa_

After we left the palace doors, I turn to him. "Do you need a horse?"

"A horse?" He laughs. "No, Lady Elsa, we'll be flying."

"Flying?" That's impossible. Flying is for the birds.

"Yes. It's one of my special talents, aside from snow and frost powers."

"Ah… Alright then."

He wraps an arm around my waist, and grabs my bag of clothing. He gives me a grin, and suddenly we're in the air. It's a strange feeling, flying; my stomach feels like it's going to drop. I feel like I'm falling, but I'm not. The wind circulates around us, making a _woosh_ sound in my ears. It's different, but Jack seems to enjoy himself. I don't feel the same way, due to the fact that I'm high above my kingdom. The only thing I'm enjoying is the view. I never knew that it was so beautiful; of course I have balconies and windows… but nothing compares to the bird's eye view of my home.

I direct Jack up the north mountain to my second home. The place I've escaped to in my fearful times. I guess that this is another one of those times, due to my lack of control when it comes to the burden that is my powers. In a minute we're standing in front of the doors, and he looks at me in awe.

"You made this?" His blue eyes widen, and he scans the castle.

"Yeah," I reply, also looking it over.

"Nice job," he comments and begins to walk in.  
"Jack, wait! It might be a bit messy upstairs due to a mishap that occurred last year."

"Last year? I thought you were just visiting the Queen's palace?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but I was visiting last year too and I needed a hiding place…" I forgot that I was pretending…

"Alright…" He gave me another suspicious look, before turning and walking into my ice sanctuary.

_Jack_

"So if you're lying in bed wrapped up in sheets of miserable thought, go to sleep. If it hurts to keep everything you're feeling bottled up inside, let it out. If you're clinging onto someone that doesn't treat you like you're worth the world, let them go. Sometimes we choose to believe that things are only shades of gray when in reality, life is more black and white. Lady Elsa, if you're unhappy with the way you're living… change it. That's how you gain your control back." I say, looking for a response.

Her lower lip trembles for a moment, before she regains her confidence. She gives me a short nod, before attempting to create something with her powers and then thaw it. The castle won't melt because that's not her focal point. If it does happen to melt, I'll help her fix it. I know she's not just some court lady visiting her cousin. I know she's the queen, but I'll respect her wish of pretending she's someone she's not. She has her reasons, and I respect that also.

The room starts snowing, but it's a soft snow. It's calm and relaxed, just like her. Elsa smiles and it's an immense, dazzling smile. She looks jubilant, and beautiful. It reminds me of someone I used to know…

"I'm doing it, Jack!" She beams, and the snow disappears. The ice castle stays in the same condition as before.

"Congratulations!" I smile back. "Just remember to breathe, and let everything that's weighing you down go."

"I'm ready to stop for tonight. If you're ready to rest, or need a bedroom… there's one across the hall. It's not like Arendelle's palace, but I hope you find your stay here with me comfortable."

"It'll do just fine." I smile. I don't plan on sleeping here. I only sleep when I'm bored, and because of this woman… I'm not bored.

"Alright, good." She smiles, and walks me to the door. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course; maybe I'll buy breakfast." I wink.

She nods. "That would be lovely."

I begin to cross the hallway when she calls out my name. I turn around.  
She doesn't look at me, but she loses the regal aura around her. "Would you… Kiss me goodnight, so that I may dream of you?" Her face goes from pale ivory to a dark red blush.

I smile. A kiss? We hardly know each other… however; I've been invisible to the world until now. Human contact is all that I've wanted for a hundred years. I step towards her, and gently brush my lips against hers.

Maybe human contact is all she's wanted too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

**_Icy Queen Elsa Marie-Clarissa-Sky Monsen knows that one of the ways to make her winter powers stop is love. That is, until she forgets what love is like; Princess Anna doesn't spend as much time with her as before, she has Kristoff. The stress has led her to lose her control. Jack Frost has never known true love and he has been alone for a hundred years. On a special night, their paths cross, and neither knows who the other one is. What will the snow queen and the frost king make of this strange encounter?_**

**Songs for the chapter:**

Human – Christina Perri

Collide – Howie Day

Iris – The Goo Goo Dolls

_Elsa_

_Stupid. Stupid. _Oh Gods, why did I ask him to kiss me? I barely know him! This whole trip has been a mess. I've lied about my identity, trusted a _spirit_, kissed a stranger, and now I think I'm going insane! He must find me absolutely strange. I know he's suspicious about who I am… Oh Gods, what if he goes back to see who I am! I've given myself two more days here just to make sure I have myself in check, and then after that I must say goodbye to the infamous Jack Frost.

Why can I see him but no one else can?

It has to be our powers. There's no other explanation or connection. Sure, I've read books about him. Those books got me through my childhood, making me believe that control was a possible thing. Now look at me! One of the only things that helped me to hold on is across the hall from me. This night has been so inappropriate of me; being here with no supervision, and _kissing _him. He's certainly not one of my suitors. I kissed him because half of me is a hopeless romantic, whilst the other half of me is too realistic.

I'm losing control. I can't think straight. I'm shaking… I just broke myself down.

_I thought I was over this…_

_Jack_

Morning is an extremely nice time in this ice palace. The light is flooding in though the many windows, and is reflecting off of the walls in a way that makes it glow. I just got back from getting breakfast in one of Arendelle's small villages. I walk from my room and across the hall to the queen's rooms. I knock loudly, hoping she's awake. Elsa is a very punctual person, as far as I can tell, and she seems like the type of person to wake up early.

"J-Just a moment please!" She calls out, her voice sounding small. _That's new…_

There are objects moving, before she walks out of her rooms. She closes the door before I can get a good look at it. Her face and eyes are red, and her hair cascades down her back in loose waves. She wears a long purple and black dress. The dress has long sleeves, and gold pattern down the sleeves and parts of the wide skirt. After I finish examining her, I gaze back into her eyes. They look scared and withdrawn.

"Lady Elsa, are you alright?" I ask holding a small bag out to her. She doesn't take it right away, nor does she look into my eyes.

"I'm fine," she mumbles, and hesitantly takes the bag from my hand.

"It's breakfast," I scan her face again. "Are you sure you're well?"

"I'm well. Shall we go downstairs to break our fasts, or shall we eat up here?" She finally meets my gaze.

"You lead the way, and I'll follow you. I don't care where we go."

"Alright. Let's go downstairs," Elsa begins walking down the long staircases. "We will stay for two more days to practice, and then I must go back to the palace to visit with my family."

"Okay," I reply, and follow her on foot. I don't let the wind carry my down. She seems like she needs distance, and maybe I do too.

At the bottom of the staircase she turns and walks into a room. It's a dining room of ice, and it looks magnificent. She really has done a great job in creating this. She sits at the head of the table and gestures for me to sit across from her. I sit, and begin to take my own breakfast out.

She does the same, before looking up at me. "Mr. Frost, I have to apologize for my unladylike behavior last night before I went to rest."

So that's what's been bothering her. "It really is quite alright; I enjoyed kissing you." _Stupid, cheeky boy._

"Ah… Could we possibly keep this 'relationship' business only?" She looks away from me, and begins picking at her food.

"Oh… Of course," What else would it be? She couldn't possibly think… I couldn't get attached. She'd die one day, and I'm a stupid immortal.

_Elsa_

Perhaps I've been developing feelings for my companion, but as soon as the words left my mouth at breakfast I've regretted them. He wasn't one of my suitors, and he really didn't qualify to be one. He was practically invisible, and not someone who would be able to marry a Queen. _Marriage, now where did that thought come from? _

Even if I did have feelings for him, I'd never be able to follow through. I have my own duties, and I doubt he'd care about me anymore after he found out who I really am. When you become queen your people must like you because you're the queen. I'm a fair ruler, so they like me. _If they knew you lost control again, they wouldn't… _The dark thought escaped my subconscious.

Jack knew something was up this morning. He couldn't have heard me cry myself to sleep; otherwise he would have come last night. It's my eyes; when I looked at my reflection, they were rimed with red. Control will be harder to regain than I originally thought. I'm only human… at least I think I am. My gift, curse, call it what you must… makes me believe that I am something else. Maybe it's a curse, but my parents were loved people.

Maybe I could have something more with him these two days. Maybe there's a possibility I could help people to see him. _No. That's impossible. You need to be alone. _


End file.
